


Jarhead

by Holde_Maid



Category: Futurama, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future of the Futurama universe, Duncan meets an old enemy.<br/>Find the corresponding challenge here: http://hlfiction.net/challenges.php?chalid=10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarhead

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my fault. Blame the challenge:
> 
> * * *
> 
> [And the Down Side to Decapitation Is...?](http://hlfiction.netchallenges.php?chalid=10)

  
"And? Are you happy?" Duncan smiled down at Kern, an old Immortal enemy  
  
"If I had a sword..." The glare was still the same, but coming from a speaking head under a glass bell, it just didn't have the same effect. Much rather, it was ... cute.  
  
Cute. What an odd thing to think about a murderer and thief. But then, seeing an Immortal head alive on it's own still felt odd, too.  
  
"Anyway, honourable fools like you don't kill disabled enemies, so **** off."  
  
"Suits me. Meanwhile, let me introduce you to these little fellows." Ants. A whole jar...

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1466>


End file.
